1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and methodology for analyzing well fluid samples. In, for example, a subsea environment, tubing is used to convey well fluid to a desired location. Samples of the fluid moving through the tubing can provide information helpful for improved operation of the well.
2. Description of Related Art
In many well applications, fluid samples are collected for analysis. For example, fluid samples may be collected for reservoir characterization. Samples are collected to deduce reservoir fluid properties, and the analysis generally is done at a land-based or field-deployed pressure/volume/temperature (PVT) laboratory. The information derived is used for periodic reservoir characterization over the life of a well to facilitate the evaluation of reserves and for production planning and optimization. Fluid samples also are collected to enable deposition studies. For example, samples may be collected to carry out wax and asphaltene deposition studies. In subsea applications, problematic deposition of such materials can occur as a result of the temperature and pressure gradients between a subsea wellhead and the surface.
In many of these same well applications, PVT data and hydrogen sulfide (H2S) level data are used to facilitate optimization of well fluid production. For example, the PVT data can be used to correct volumetric correlations applied to flow meters, and the H2S level data is useful in mitigating the effects of H2S on pipelines and other downstream assets. However, the detection of the various well parameters and the taking of samples for further analysis can be difficult and/or inefficient, particularly in certain environments, such as subsea environments.